Did It Again
by invisiblemanda
Summary: A PruHun fic set to Shakira's Did It Again. Pic was found on zerochan.


**A/N: I was listening to this song the other day and I thought "This sounds like the kind of relationship that Prussia and Hungary would have." So I decided to write a songfic. The song is Did It Again by Shakira. Also, I'm sorry that it looks crowded. I tried putting more space between the lyrics and the story, but it didn't work for some reason.**

First Floor

Room Sixteen

Smells like danger

Even better

Hungary took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Was she nervous? Excited? It was hard to tell. She raised her hand and knocked on the door.

Set your goals

Bless our souls

I'm in trouble

But it feels like heaven

A tall, sexy man with white hair and red eyes answered the door. He had been waiting for her. It was definitely excitement that she had felt. She took the offered glass of champagne and drowned the nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right.

You were like one of those guys

The kind with a wandering eye

But I said, "hey what the hell, once in my life

I'll take a ride on the wild side"

Any sensible woman would have stayed away from him. He had a reputation and EVERYONE knew it. He liked to have fun and was never serious about anything. Unfortunately, Hungary wasn't being a sensible woman today. She had decided that she wasn't going to be sensible tonight.

You were so full of yourself

But damn, were you cute, as well

You liked my legs, I liked your moves

Anyone could tell that it's hard to deny that

They had gotten into many, many fights. He was cocky and arrogant, always proclaiming how "awesome" he is, and that always irritated her. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult to deny the little looks they gave each other, or how… _attractive _they found each other when they fought.

Did it again, now

I got it all wrong

But it felt so right

I can't believe it

This wasn't the first time she had gotten herself in this kind of situation. At first, everything felt so good, as if this was the natural progression of their relationship.

And all the mistakes

That went on for too long

Wish there was a way

I could delete it

Unfortunately, it had only felt like that in the beginning. Over time, things began to change yet she didn't notice until it was too late.

Second night

In a row

Back in trouble

I don't get it

Hungary had decided that this was going to be a one time thing. She knew it wasn't wise to mess around with a guy like him. He had broken the hearts of many women and he wasn't planning on slowing down any time soon. Then she noticed him walk into the bar. She tried to avoid him, but the second their eyes met it was all over.

Gotta keep it down

'Cause the lobby called

But we ignore it

It's getting better

This time, she had had more than just a glass of champagne. She was drunk and frustrated and confused and she didn't hold anything back. He also reeked of alcohol - beer, specifically - but neither one of them cared.

When it comes to men it's known

That I end up choosing wrong

'Cause I always trip and fall

The same old rock and repeat and go back

Hungary had always had something for the more wild men like Prussia. Unfortunately, this got her into all kinds of bad situations similar to the one she was in now. Night after night, they would meet up again and again.

How blind a girl can be

To miss you hide your ring

Thought about everything

I'm so naive imagining and all that

One night, she noticed him discreetly slipping off a wedding band. She never saw that coming. He didn't seem like the marrying type. That one little act made her feel so dirty. She briefly wondered who she was and if she knew what her husband was doing behind her back. That was the night when she realized _exactly _what kind of man he is. Any feelings for him that she denied developing instantly vanished.

Did it again, love

I got it all wrong

But it felt so right

I can't believe it

He had always driven her crazy with his arrogance and constant talking about stupid things. She couldn't have actually… cared about him at one point, could she?

And all the mistakes

That went on for too long

Wish there was a way

I could delete it

Unfortunately, she went into things too fast with him. If she had only realized her true feelings before all this happened, then maybe things would have turned out differently. Maybe they would've turned out better.

It may seem to you that I am in a place

Where I'm losing the direction of my life

But I'm sure that this is nothing but a phase

"Right back at ya," cause I'll survive...

She had grown so angry, confused, hurt. She felt horrible for not realizing the feelings she had until they was gone. She didn't want to see him like this any more. So why did she keep going back?

It may seem to you that I am in a place

Where I'm losing the direction of my life

But I'm sure that this is nothing but a phase

"Right back at ya," cause I'll survive

Why did this start, anyway? She had just lost her job and broke up with her boyfriend all in the same week. Prussia just happened to be there, in a sense. She resolved to learn from this and grow stronger, and to not sink so low again. She hated the place she was in now.

Did it again, love

I got it all wrong

But it felt so right

I can't believe it

This wasn't the first time she had gotten herself into this kind of a situation, but it wasn't quite the same. She actually had feelings for Prussia, whether she knew it or not.

And all the mistakes

That went on for too long

Wish there was a way

I could delete it

She regretted the mistakes she had made with Prussia. Neither one realized it at the time, but they both lost a great friend in their actions. If either one of them could go back and change it they would, but nothing could be the same between them now.


End file.
